Sur les toits de New York
by Charlieworld
Summary: Santana est en colocation avec Kurt et Rachel depuis plusieurs années. Et puis elle voit une ombre. Une ombre sur un toit.


**Une nouvelle petite histoire, je la trouve un peu brouillon mais j'avais envie de la poster quand même. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :) Il y aura peut etre une suite, en fonction de mon envie !**

 **Tout est du point de vue de Santana.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Sur les toits de New York**

Je crois au destin. Je crois que chacun de nous ira là où il devait être depuis le début. Peut-être que tout n'est pas écrit et qu'en fonction de nos décisions on prend des chemins différents mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, on finit toujours là où on est sensé être. C'est quelque chose d'inévitable.

Comme quand Sylvester nous insultait à chaque représentation ou comme quand Will a pleuré comme un bébé le jour de son mariage raté. Rien n'est dû au hasard. Et les personnes avec qui on doit être, même si on les perd de vue un moment, même si on ne se croise plus pendant la moitié d'une vie, si c'est vraiment elle, si elle est votre âme-sœur, vous allez la retrouver.

Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. Bien plus que toutes ces histoires de dieu, ou de science, déjà parce que le prof de bio du lycée, Mr Henry me foutais la trouille et parce que malgré les années passées à l'église, ma grand-mère m'a prouvé que dieu n'est pas si bon que ça. Alors le destin c'est bien. Même si ça fait mal, on sait qu'un jour tout ira bien.

Un genre de revers de la médaille ou un truc comme ça. Je crois que c'est mon père qui disait ça.

Enfin bref, peu importe.

J'étais tranquillement en train de boire un chocolat chaud, dans lequel j'avais plongé de la guimauve, -habitude de quand j'étais petite- quand j'ai entendu les clefs tourner dans la serrure.

Et puis des voix. Leurs voix. Je levai les yeux au ciel, seulement pour la forme, quand ils passèrent devant moi toujours en train de se disputer.

Vu comme Kurt venais de se réfugier dans sa chambre, Berry n'a pas dû y aller avec le dos de la cuillère.

Quand nous avons entendu la porte claquer, elle poussa un long soupir, se remaquilla de son immense sourire légendaire et se tourna, les mains plaquées sur les hanches.

« - Il faut toujours qu'il exagère celui-là ! Ça va ? »

Tu veux que je te réponde quoi Berry quand tu me regardes avec tes yeux de chien battu ?

Que je suis heureuse ici ? Bien sûr que je le suis. Et oui, je sais que tu te le demandes, oui, je suis reconnaissante d'encore habiter avec vous deux, même si parfois –pour ne pas dire tout le temps- j'ai envie d'en attraper un pour taper sur l'autre ou d'aller vous étouffer avec vos oreillers pendant la nuit.

Ou bien tu veux peut être que je te dise que je suis fatiguée, à presque vingt-cinq ans d'habiter encore en colocation avec mes amis de lycée et de ne pas avoir pris ma vie en main. Mon travail ne me plaît pas, je suis fatiguée de travailler de nuit dans un bar fréquenté par des étudiants fêtards et des alcooliques récurrents. Parce que j'avais espéré autre chose.

Je pourrais te dire aussi que je me sens seule. Je me sens seule donc je suis en colère, probablement contre le monde entier. J'ai appris à le cacher depuis le lycée, je suis devenue plus raisonnable. Mes critiques fusent encore par moments mais la plupart du temps, je ne dis rien. Je me terre dans ce silence pesant qui est entrain de te faire t'inquiéter.

Mais tu sais, j'aimerais juste qu'on me dise que tout va s'arranger et qu'un jour je comprendrais le sens qu'a pris ma vie. J'ai juste besoin de ça Rach'.

Et je te vois, les mains toujours posées sur tes hanches en attendant une réponse qui ne veut pas franchir mes lèvres. J'aimerais te dire que ça ne vas pas mais les mots ne se forment pas.

Tu deviens, rouge, prête à abandonner ou te mettre en colère, parce que le regard que je te lance, droit dans les yeux, te déstabilise et est froid. Froid et bien plus vide que n'importe quel regard que tu as eu à supporter.

« - Ca va. »

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Nous avions pris nos habitudes au fils des années dans notre petit appartement New-Yorkais. Parfois, l'un de nous s'en allait pendant un moment pour vivre ailleurs, comme Rachel quand elle est allées un moment chez Ricky, son ex mal poli ou quand Blaine et Kurt se sont installés ensemble. Mais qui ont rompu un an après. Malgré ça, on a toujours gardé l'appart, on tenait à ce que ce soit notre base. Un endroit à nous. Notre réconfort.

Parce que bien sûr, quand ça ne vas pas, on aurait pu rentrer à Lima pour se ressourcer. Mais c'est loin et là-bas, il y a nos familles. Qui posent des questions, beaucoup de question. Alors qu'ici, chacun mène sa vie et on sait qu'on pourra toujours compter les uns sur les autres. C'est la règle. Personne n'est obligé de parler mais s'il en a envie, il installe trois coussins par terre et nous nous asseyons pour discuter. C'est notre « réunion de famille » à nous.

Nous nous considérons comme les survivants du Glee Club. Enfin c'est Rachel qui nous appelle comme ça. Ça fait quatre ans que nous n'avons eu des nouvelles de personne. Et avant, c'était Blaine qui nous tenais au courant des uns et des autres mais aujourd'hui, lui et Kurt ont définitivement perdu contact.

Chacun a pris des routes différentes et bizarrement, ça semble facile pour les autres. Je veux dire, la vie, les responsabilités, tout ça. Alors que pour moi, ce ne sont que des obligations qui justement, nous empêchent de vivre et de profiter pleinement.

Qui aurait cru qu'après le lycée, les seuls avec qui je suis toujours en contact sont seulement Rachel et Kurt. Personne n'est-ce pas ?

. . .

 _Elle est belle. C'est fou ce qu'elle est belle. Et encore plus quand elle réfléchit sur des choses que tout le monde trouverait évident. Mais ne pensez pas qu'elle est stupide. Elle pense simplement que quand on éteint la télé, le coyote a fini par attraper Bip Bip et qu'ils deviennent meilleurs amis. Elle pense que si on va assez haut en avion dans le ciel et qu'on se lance en parachute, on peut se poser sur un nuage._

 _Nuage sucré « comme ceux qu'on mange à la fête foraine »._

 _Elle pense différemment et je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Parce qu'elle ne juge pas. Jamais. Enfin si, parfois elle juge et parfois elle critique mais jamais elle ne fera du mal à quelqu'un consciemment. A moins que vous vous attaquiez à quelqu'un qu'elle aime vraiment beaucoup. Là, elle peut aussi être quelqu'un de froid._

 _Je sais que son innocence peut disparaître du jour au lendemain._

 _La nuit, j'écoute sa respiration pendant des heures, juste pour me rassurer qu'elle fait de beaux rêves et que demain quand elle se lèvera, elle sera encore la même qu'à cet instant._

 _Mes yeux parcourent la chambre silencieuse, bercée par son doux ronronnement, blottie contre mon corps. Sa respiration est calme. Les draps ne sont pas en ordre sur nos corps. Nos jambes s'entremêlent dans la couverture. Ses bras enlacent mon corps d'une douceur inespérée. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer et je sombre peu à peu dans un sommeil bien mérité après cette nuit encore une fois agitée et magique._

 _Brittany est magique. Et chaque moment passé avec elle le sont aussi._

 _Et puis soudain, sa respiration s'accélère. Elle s'agite, enlève ses bras de mon corps brutalement et hurle. Elle hurle comme si elle n'a jamais hurlé_.

« - Santana ! San ! Arrête de crier. C'était un cauchemar. Je suis là Santana. Chuut, c'est fini. Je suis là. »

Je tente de respirer calmement. Le parfum de Rachel s'engage dans mes poumons alors que sa main me caresse le dos doucement. J'ai encore rêvé d'elle cette nuit. Et comme à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de Brittany disparait et que tout ce qui faisait que je l'aimais s'enfuie loin de moi. Aussi loin qu'elle doit être aujourd'hui.

Je tourne la tête vers le réveil et tente de lire l'heure malgré les larmes qui occupent mes yeux.

4h18

Je n'ai dormi que deux heures depuis que je suis rentrée du travail et Rachel se lève dans deux heures. Mes yeux se ferment et je commence à me rendormir quand je sens le corps de Rachel s'éloigner du mien. Elle me recouvre des couvertures et ferme la porte derrière elle.

Le silence s'empare à nouveau de l'appartement.

 **. . .**

Quand je me lève, j'ai besoin de mon rituel. Je suis seule dans l'appartement. Puisque je travaille la nuit, je rentre tard et pour remettre ça tous les soirs, je dors jusqu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi. A chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, je prends quelques minutes pour savourer le calme. Pas un bruit.

Je souris et sors timidement de mon lit. Et ensuite, je mets le chocolat chaud que Rachel m'a préparé le matin dans le micro-onde.

Il me faut ce temps d'adaptation quand je me lève. Sinon, je risque de tuer, soit un de mes colocataires, soit un des clients au bar. Quand le minuteur du micro-onde sonne enfin, je m'appuie contre le radiateur chaud et je regarde par la fenêtre.

New York.

A chaque petit déjeuner je trouve cette ville de plus en plus sublime. Je souris doucement en apportant la tasse chaude à mes lèvres.

Il me reste approximativement deux heures avant que Rachel et Kurt rentrent de cours. Deux heures pour émerger.

Je reste souvent une bonne heure le regard perdu sur la vue des toits de New York. Aujourd'hui, il neige. Malgré que nous soyons au dernier étage, j'entends quand même que tous les sons qui fusent dehors sont étouffés. C'est beau. Chaque flocon descend, virevolte au gré du vent et finit par fondre quand il touche le goudron de la rue, plusieurs mètres plus bas.

J'avale une gorgée du liquide chaud et remonte mon regard du sol.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, quelque chose s'agite. Sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, une ombre blonde danse parmi les flocons.

Je reste paralysée, la tasse me brule les doigts mais je ne peux pas bouger. Elle est là.

Voilà six ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et elle est sur le toit d'en face de mon appartement. Je la vois laisser aller ses cheveux au gré de ses mouvements. Elle m'a toujours hypnotisée quand elle dansait. Elle a cette grâce, tout est tellement fluide et pourtant tout est contrôlé et à chaque fois qu'elle se laisse aller à la musique, qu'elle laisse son corps la guider, elle danse comme si elle ne pourrait plus le faire demain.

Le soleil réapparait à travers les nuages et alors qu'il continue de neiger, il éclaire la ville de ses rayonnements faible mais chauds d'un soleil d'hivers.

Le temps semble s'arrêter.

Il n'y a seulement plus qu'elle qui bouge. Comme si elle était la seule à pouvoir faire tourner ce monde et à le rendre plus beau. Brittany continue de virevolter entre les flocons les bras écartés, les jambes tendues dans un saut final.

Brittany est magique et elle rend la vie magique elle aussi. Comme si cette dernière était jalouse de voir autant de pureté et de joie dans une seule personne.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Et quand j'entends, comme chaque jour les clefs tourner dans la serrure, je sais qu'un conseil de famille s'impose. Elle est là. Elle est enfin de retour.

Alors que je m'apprête à me lever, le sourire aux lèvres et toujours légèrement troublée par ma vision, je le vois s'avancer vers elle. Il déplace doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, l'embrasse dans le cou et il la ramène à l'intérieur.

Et je reste immobile.


End file.
